


Incondicional

by omegakim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Chanyeol, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Drama, ChanSoo - Freeform, M/M, inverted soulmate
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegakim/pseuds/omegakim
Summary: Algumas pessoas são frigideiras.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	Incondicional

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira postagem nesse site com essa soulmate não tão fofinha assim. Eu realmente gosto dessa chansoo e espero que gostem também.   
> Essa fanfic também está postada no wattpad e no Inkspired. :D

**_O incondicional é amargo._ **

O nosso mundo evoluiu de um jeito estranho. Em um dia, alguém podia passar o dia tendo encontros românticos, se inscrevendo em sites de relacionamento, afim de encontrar sua alma gêmea. Em outro, nomes se faziam presente em nossos corpos, como se alguém lá em cima tivesse se cansado de nossas tentativas idiotas de pertencer a outro alguém.

No começo, ninguém realmente entendeu como aquilo funcionava. Nossos avós estavam confusos, tinham medo que estivesse tudo errado, afinal aquilo não era nem um pouco normal. No entanto, nossos pais tiveram mais sorte. Eles não tinham medo e aceitavam de bom grado os parceiros que tinham sido designados para si, até mesmo começaram a esperar ansiosos pelo momento em que _sua pessoa_ viria, a pessoa que era dona de cada sonho seu e que te faria mais feliz que qualquer outra, afinal era sua alma gêmea.

Então, nós, a terceira geração a nascer com a _marca_... bom, eu não sei. Ainda somos como nossos pais, ainda aguardamos nossos respectivos parceiros e quando eles vêm, aceitamos todos os seus detalhes. Contudo, nos tornamos apressados. Substituímos os sites de encontros por _encontre sua alma gêmea._ E literalmente postamos fotos de nossas marcas para que fôssemos encontrados mais rápido, só que não sabíamos como isso era um erro. Na verdade, todos nós e nossas tatuagens somos um erro.

Alguém lá em cima decidiu brincar com nós, alguém lá em cima queria saber o quão desesperados por amor nós éramos. E acho que ele conseguiu ver, porque tudo começou a dar errado. Nós queríamos ser amados, queríamos uma vida perfeita com alguém perfeito. Nós queríamos uma alma gêmea que trouxesse todo o amor incondicional que os contos de fadas nos prometiam, nós desejamos isso com tanta força que não percebemos o grande erro: _algumas pessoas são frigideiras._ Elas não têm tampa, não tem jeito e não tem saco pra isso. Eu sou uma dessas pessoas, apesar de já ter participado de grupos de encontros, de ter disponibilizado minha marca por qualquer meio de comunicação e de ter sido enganado tantas vezes pela mesma pessoa.

Está escrito Park Chanyeol sobre minhas costelas, na lateral esquerda do meu corpo, desde que me entendo por gente. Quando perguntei a minha mãe sobre isso, lembro que ela me sussurrou como se fosse um segredo como aquele era o nome da única pessoa no mundo que iria me amar incondicionalmente, _mais do que a própria vida_ — ela me disse. Isso me fez questionar durante muitos anos se minha própria mãe não me amava, me fez pensar que nunca ninguém além daquela pessoa iria me amar incondicionalmente, provavelmente nem se eu mesmo me amar, seria tão perfeito do jeito que Park Chanyeol faria. E ele fez.

Park Chanyeol me amou 19 vezes diferentes. Ele foi capaz de segurar meu rosto de 19 formas diferentes, ele me disse _eu te amo_ de 500 formas diferentes, ele me abraçou por trás de 45 formas diferentes, ele segurou no meu braço de 2 formas diferentes, ele colocou as mãos em volta do meu pescoço de uma única forma e me fez odiá-lo em 7 línguas diferentes, até mesmo na silenciosa.

Não é estranho odiar sua alma gêmea? A pessoa que vai te amar pelo resto da vida? A pessoa com quem você vai passar a vida inteira? Era irreal. Mas nós brigávamos tanto e nos machucávamos tanto, que quando eu disse que não podia mais continuar, que amor não era aquilo e que o incondicional não tinha aquele gosto... Bom, eu penso que Park Chanyeol podia ser mais compreensivo quando me amava tanto ou que a Justiça podia ter sido mais compreensiva. Na verdade, a pessoa lá de cima devia ter sido mais compreensiva com as inúteis frigideiras, como eu.

Foi nesse dia, depois que ele me deu o primeiro tapa no rosto, que entendi que não havia realmente ajuda para pessoas como eu. A Justiça, à qual tinha recorrido para pedir o divórcio do nosso conto de fadas, me mandou embora porque eles não conseguiam ver lógica no que saia de minha boca. Eu era obrigado a ama-lo porque havia seu nome escrito sobre minhas costelas. Era o seu nome na minha pele, era ele o dono de cada pedaço de amor que havia no meu corpo, mas quando tudo esmaeceu e se tornou apenas ódio, o Park não aceitou mais. Ele, Park Chanyeol, não me quis mais e eu pensei: é agora.

Mas não foi.

Na verdade, foram mais alguns anos vivendo ao seu lado. Cozinhando, passando, usando roupas longas demais para esconder os machucados, mentindo para meus pais e me afastando de todos os meus amigos, porque ele achava que podia me fazer ama-lo de novo se não existisse mais ninguém à minha volta, mas, querido, se eu não era capaz de me amar, como o amaria novamente?

Park Chanyeol, com seus quase dois metros de altura e suas mãos enormes, o sorriso mais grande que já vi, tentou me fazer amá-lo. Era carinhoso, tentava ser romântico, contou-me piadas horríveis, me fez acreditar que valia a pena. Ele tentou e eu também, só que o que podíamos fazer quando a única coisa que tínhamos em comum era o nome um do outro na pele? Nós nascemos para ficar juntos, mas não conseguíamos fazer isso. Não nos encaixávamos do jeito certo, éramos defeituosos um pro outro. E por isso, me odiei. Eu deveria ser o par perfeito pra si, deveria ser incrivelmente apaixonado, deveria ser feliz... Mas o incondicional tinha um gosto amargo. E foi justamente para tirar esse gosto amargo de mim, que o arranquei da pele.

Naquela sexta-feira, quando ele estava no trabalho, arranquei-o da pele, usando as facas que minha mãe me deu de presente de casamento. Tirei-o de mim, porque não havia outra forma. Eu precisava me amar, eu precisava de mim e minha alma gêmea estava atrapalhando tudo. Então, tirei-o de mim. Chorando como um idiota, tirei-o de mim. Tirei a única coisa que ainda segurava aquele nós, que ele gostava tanto de exibir.

_Eu nos matei_.

E quando Park Chanyeol voltou pra casa, naquele dia, não havia mais eu ali. Deixei nossas coisas pra trás, eu corri o mais rápido que podia para outra vida. Mas, se quer saber, chorei o caminho inteiro. Chorei porque deveria ter sido perfeito. Nós deveríamos ter sido maravilhosos um pro outro, só que alguém lá em cima cometeu um erro. Alguém lá em cima esqueceu que eu era frigideira e que não servia pra amar ninguém além de mim mesmo.

Só que naquela sexta-feira, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu estava sozinho e isso não era ruim.


End file.
